White Canvas
by Kuroka
Summary: [discontinued] Dua pemuda, anak desa dan mantan idola; satu cerita. Kisah pertama dari dua kisah: Satintail. [Interlude I] "Nii-san," "…Ya, Kyousuke?" "Aku…takut. …Aku takut, jika aku belum mampu menyelesaikan mahakaryaku sebelum aku—" #Dedicated for (belated) KyouMasa Day
1. Satintail—First Sketch: Exordium

******Disclaimer:**

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Warning:**

Pemakaian istilah tidak umum. Kekacauan struktur penulisan serta gaya bahasa. Penyalahgunaan fungsi tutup kurung dan garis pemisah secara berlebihan. Genre yang sulit teridentifikasi. Lalu tentu saja masih tak bisa lepas dari AU, OOC, typo, dan gerombolannya. Kejanggalan di mana-mana.

**Important Note:**

Chapter ini isinya hanya basa-basi.**  
**

* * *

**[****prologue****]**

* * *

Berkas cahaya matahari masih meninggalkan jejaknya di angkasa, seolah-olah ingin melukis langit dengan tinta emas miliknya. Terlihat goresan dari kuas keemasaan itu menyapu sungai jernih yang mengalir di bawahnya, membuat permukaannya tampak berkilauan laksana cermin yang merefleksikan kehidupan biota air di dalamnya. Tinta emas sang mentari pun tampak mewarnai padang ilalang yang terhampar luas di bawah sana, yang kini sedang tertiup oleh hembusan angin sore yang lembut dan hangat. Sungguh sebuah sore yang tenang dan begitu indah, membuat siapapun yang menikmati keindahan panorama tersebut merasa begitu tentram dan damai.

…Tak terkecuali bagi seorang pemuda yang turut menjadi bagian dari _biota_ dari padang ilalang tersebut. Pemuda itu tengah mendudukkan dirinya di antara ilalang-ilalang kuning yang menyamarkan sosoknya. Kedua bola matanya yang jernih menatap lembut pemandangan lanskap yang alam sediakan di hadapannya. Sebuah pensil kayu tersemat di antara jari jemarinya yang kurus dan pucat, menemani kertas-kertas putih dan bersih yang bersandar dalam pangkuannya.

"…_Hmm, hmm.. hmm, hmm…"_

Pemuda itu menyenandungkan sebuah irama; irama dari sebuah lagu—

.

_ "…Dandelion pun,_

_Beterbangan di angkasa,_

_Dengan membawa,_

_Sejuta cita dan asa…"_

_.  
_

—sebuah lagu yang menjadi favoritnya sejak Ia masih kecil sampai saat ini.

Pemuda itu terus menyenandungkan lagu tersebut sampai habis, lalu kembali menyanyikannya lagi. Lagi, lagi dan lagi sampai berulang kali—menunjukkan bahwa betapa Ia menyenangi lagu tersebut.

Akan tetapi, kertas putih yang sejak tadi berada dalam pangkuannya terlihat masih _sangat _bersih, tanpa se_titik_ pun noda. Sama sekali belum ada goresan setipis apa pun atau bekas hapusan pada permukaan kertas tersebut. Pemuda itu baru menyadari hal ini setelah Ia terus menyanyikan ulang lagu kesukaannya untuk yang ke-xxxx-kalinya, kemudian Ia menghela napasnya secara perlahan sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bawah.

Sudah bertahun-tahun Ia (sering) menghabiskan hari-harinya di sini, di padang ilalang yang luas ini; hanya untuk menyalurkan hobinya dalam menggambar sketsa atau pun melukis. Sudah banyak objek yang selama ini berhasil Ia gambar, mulai dari gambar pemandangan, bangunan, bahkan sketsa wajah burnonan pun pernah Ia buat (ketika _kebetulan_ ada seorang petugas yang meminta bantuan darinya untuk mengilustrasikan wajah dari penjahat yang sedang gencar dicari oleh unit keamanan setempat). Namun, tampaknya saat ini sang pemuda sedang menghadapi sedikit masalah. Pemuda ini sedang dilanda problematika di mana Ia merasa bahwa daya imajinasi dari otak kanannya sudah mulai memudar—dalam bahasa lain,_ kehabisan inspirasi_. Ia sama sekali tak tahu ingin menggambar apa, sebab rasa-rasanya semua hal yang pernah Ia lihat (dengan kedua bola matanya sendiri di desa tempatnya bersemayam itu) sudah pernah Ia gambar—bahkan capung dan semut yang kebetulan lewat saja pun pernah.

Akan tetapi, belakangan ini Ia sering pulang dengan kondisi kertasnya yang masih kosong (tetapi kemarin tidak betul-betul kosong juga sih, sebab kebetulan ada seorang anak kecil yang mengajarinya cara bermain bola-bolaan dalam selembar kertas). Hal ini merupakan sebuah kendala sekaligus ancaman tersendiri baginya; sebab jika hal ini terus dibiarkan terakumulasi, maka jiwa _seni_nya akan meraung dan meronta-ronta—

(—baiklah, mari kita cukupkan narasi hiperbolisnya sampai di sini saja.)

.

.

.

Warna emas langit mulai memudar, pertanda bahwa pemuda ini harus bersiap-siap untuk mengemas barang bawaan miliknya dan buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu (sebelum Ia menjadi sasaran penculikan oom-oom _random_). Tinggal setengah jam lagi hingga langit benar-benar menjadi gelap, dan pemuda itu baru saja akan pasrah dan pulang begitu saja tanpa menghasilkan satu gambar pun, hingga tiba-tiba saja kedua manik sejernih jingga miliknya menangkap sebuah pemadangan yang tidak hanya terlihat mengesankan di matanya, tetapi juga membekas di hatinya—

(—pemuda itu akhirnya berhasil menemukan objek gambar terindah dalam hidupnya.)

* * *

**[WHITE CANVAS]**

© Kuroka

* * *

.

.

.

Pemuda itu bernama lengkap **Kariya Masaki**. Dengan modal wajah yang manis serta suara emas _berkat-karunia-dari-Tuhan_; pemuda ini (dulu) pernah merajai setiap layar kaca dan merenggut begitu banyak hati dari para penggemarnya (yang terdiri dari berbagai kalangan dan usia).

Sebagai idola cilik, karirnya di dunia _entertainment _memang tergolong fenomenal dan luar biasa—bisa dikatakan melegenda, malah. Sebab ketika itu, konsep _crossdress_ _idol_ memang masih tergolong "baru" (jika tidak ingin disebut sebagai _tidak biasa_) di kalangan masyarakat. Maka dari itu, tak heran jika sempat muncul pro dan kontra mengenai fenomena ini. Akan tetapi, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan melejitnya kepopuleran artis cilik luncuran _Kira Arttainment _ tersebut, permasalahan itu pun mulai dilupakan hingga akhirnya benar-benar hilang dan lenyap sama sekali dari media-media gosip maupun acara-acara _infotainment_.

Terhitung sejak masih berusia 6 tahun, _mega idol_ dengan nama panggung **"Kyariya Pyamu Pyamu"** ini sudah sering tampil di acara televisi dan mengadakan konser tunggal di berbagai tempat. Kepopuleran **Kyariya Pyamu Pyamu** terus bertahan, hingga akhirnya artis cilik ini terpaksa berhenti dari pekerjaannya karena (terdapat) dua alasan utama—

—pertama; karena Ia sudah mulai menginjak usia belasan tahun, jadi Ia sudah tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai idola cilik lagi.

Lalu yang kedua, dan yang paling utama; adalah karena Ia sudah mulai memasuki usia _pubertas_ di mana suaranya mulai mengalami perubahan (sedikit demi sedikit).

Oleh karena itu, sebelum mengecewakan banyak penggemar yang begitu memuja dan mengelu-elukan sosoknya, **Kyariya Pyamu Pyamu** memutuskan untuk mundur secara teratur dari pekerjaannya _(sebagai idola nomor satu di hati para penggemar setianya)_. Kontrak dengan iklan banyak dikurangi, begitu juga dengan jadwal tampil secara _live_ di televisi pun—oleh pihak _Kira Arttainment_—dibatasi. Hingga secara perlahan-lahan, ketenaran **Kyariya Pyamu Pyamu** akhirnya memudar lalu benar-benar lenyap.

Akan tetapi, meskipun seperti itu, kharisma unik miliknya, serta seluruh lagu-lagu yang pernah Ia nyanyikan, akan selalu terkenang di hati semua penggemarnya, _selalu._

.

.

Layaknya sebuah roda yang ditakdirkan untuk berputar, begitu pula yang dialami oleh kehidupan manusia. Ada saatnya berada di atas, namun ada saatnya pula berada di bawah.

Seperti yang **mantan **idola cilik kita yang satu ini sedang lakukan; saat ini Ia tengah menghabiskan masa-masa 'tenang'nya sebagai **mantan **idola cilik dengan pindah dan menetap dari kota besar ke desa terpencil (yang bahkan tidak tertulis sama sekali di dalam peta) selama beberapa saat, kemudian tinggal bersama dengan kakek angkatnya yang (kebetulan?) bekerja sebagai petani gurem di sana. Dengan menggunakan alasan "mumpung-sedang-libur-musim-panas" sebagai latar belakang, akhirnya **mantan **idola cilik ini pun sukses menjadi seorang imigran ('ajaib'-dari-kota-besar-ke-desa-terpencil).

.

.

Saat ini, pemuda itu terlihat sedang (asyik?) menghabiskan waktu sorenya di sebuah lapangan yang tidak terlalu luas bersama segerombolan anak kecil yang sedang bermain sepak bola dengannya. Semula, Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berada di sana—kronologinya, Ia hanya sedang kebetulan lewat di sekitar situ saja karena sedang dimintai tolong oleh kakeknya untuk membeli koyo di kombini. Akan tetapi, tanpa adanya pertanda-pertanda buruk terlebih dahulu, tiba-tiba saja datang segerombolan anak kecil yang me_narik_nya untuk menemani mereka bermain sepak bola.

Dikarenakan pemuda yang memiliki sepasang mata sewarna tanah jenis latosol ini (disinyalir mengalami _MKKB_; masa kecil kurang bermain, dan) tidak begitu familiar soal permainan sepak bola, maka Ia pun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya (pasrah) secara perlahan ketika dimintai tolong oleh salah satu anak untuk bermain bola bersama mereka sebagai penjaga gawang (disebabkan karena pada saat itu anak-anak tersebut sedang kekurangan personil untuk bermain sepak bola dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau bersedia menjadi seorang kiper)…

…Hasilnya, kini tubuh pemuda itu terlihat belepotan debu dan pasir dikarenakan dirinya telah berjuang sekuat daya, tenaga dan karsa mempertahankan area gawang milik 'tim'nya (yang dibuat seadanya saja dengan tumpukan batu-batu yang ditemukan sembarangan di sana).

Kali ini, sang pemuda berambut hijau toska sedang berada dalam posisi kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk menghadapi sebuah tendangan penalti dari _striker_ bocah yang tinggi badannya paling-paling cuma setengah meter—

"Heah…!" teriakan bocah itu terdengar nyaring seiring dengan meluncurnya bola tersebut ke arah Kariya, bersamaan dengan berhembusnya angin sore yang bertiup cukup kencang. Menerbangkan beberapa helai ilalang yang batangnya rapuh, serta sisa-sisa dandelion yang belum sempat terbawa oleh sang angin musim panas.

* * *

Angin yang baru saja lewat barusan berhembus dengan cukup kencang, sehingga mampu menerbangkan kertas-kertas berisi gambar sketsa yang sedang digambar oleh seorang pemuda. Pemuda ini sedang melindungi wajahnya ketika angin yang kencang tadi datang dan menerbangkan debu, potongan rumput dan rambut-rambut ilalang di sekitarnya. Akibatnya, Ia tak sempat melindungi kertas-kertas gambar miliknya agar tidak ikut terbang terbawa oleh angin.

Pemuda ini segera membelalakkan matanya begitu Ia menyadari bahwa kertas-kertas miliknya telah raib dari tempatnya semula. Pemuda ini lalu buru-buru mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengejar kertas gambar miliknya yang sudah terbang jauh entah ke mana.

Hal yang paling ingin dihindari oleh pemuda itu benar-benar terjadi—tatkala salah satu kertas gambar berisi sketsa kasar miliknya itu terbang dan mendarat di lapangan yang letaknya tak jauh dari padang ilalang (tempat di mana Ia menggambar pemandangan orang-orang di lapangan tersebut) barusan. Dan hal yang paling ditakutkan oleh pemuda itu benar-benar terjadi—tatkala salah satu kertas gambar berisi sketsa kasar miliknya itu mendarat TEPAT di dekat sekelom—_gerombolan_ anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola tadi. Sambil berusaha untuk tidak panik dan tetap tenang senormal mungkin, pemuda itu tergopoh-gopoh menuju lokasi di mana kertas gambar miliknya terjatuh.

Salah seorang bocah dari gerombolan anak kecil ini tampak menyadari kehadiran sang pemuda. "Kak Kyousuke!" teriaknya nyaring.

"**KAK KYOUSUKEEE….!"** Serentak, sisa dari gerombolan anak kecil yang merupakan teman-teman dari bocah tadi pun ikut meneriakkan nama pemuda itu secara serempak. Sementara itu, sang 'Kak Kyousuke' hanya mampu menelan ludahnya sambil tersenyum kaku. _"Halo,"_ katanya singkat pada gerombolan anak kecil tersebut.

"Kakak, kakak…! Tolong gambari aku _tyrannosaurus_, kak…!" pinta salah seorang bocah pada Kak Kyousuke.

"Kakak…! Aku mau gambar _Pegasus Ranger X_…!" pinta bocah yang lainnya lagi.

"Aku mau gambar pelangiii~!"

"Kak Kyousuke, tolong gambar hatiku ini dong kak~!"

(Kedua kakak-kakak yang ada di sana pun hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ di tempat ketika mendengar permintaan cukup ajaib yang satu ini.)

"…Hei, kalian tidak boleh merepotkan kakak ini seperti itu," sahut Kariya berusaha meredam keributan yang tengah berlangsung.

"Ahahah, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa, kok." Respon sang pemuda berkulit pucat yang kini masih menjadi pusat perhatian anak-anak.

Kariya mengerjapkan matanya dan meloloskan suara "..Eh?" pelan.

Pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu hanya tersenyum ringan pada pemuda yang satunya lagi sebelum Ia mulai memenuhi satu per satu permintaan yang dilayangkan oleh anak-anak tersebut padanya.

_Hmm. Tipikal kakak-kakak yang baik, ya._

…Ngomong-ngomong, Kariya dan pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kak Kyousuke' ini terlihat biasa-biasa saja saat mengobrol barusan, seolah-olah mereka berdua sudah saling kenal satu sama lain sebelumnya. Padahal, sebetulnya baru kali ini Kariya bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Rasanya kurang sopan juga jika tidak memperkenalkan diri, padahal dirinya sudah sok kenal dan sok akrab seperti itu pada kakak yang satu ini...

Namun melihat situasi dan kondisi yang sedang belum memungkinkan bagi dirinya untuk mengenalkan diri pada sang kenalan baru tersebut, akhirnya sang _temporary goalkeeper _cabutan yang satu ini pun memutuskan untuk menunggu dan duduk di pinggir lapangan, sekaligus beristirahat setelah lelah menemani anak-anak bermain sepak bola barusan. Hitung-hitung, Ia juga bisa mereganggkan sedikit otot-ototnya—

—_**nyut.**_

…Aduh.

Besok pagi, tubuhnya pasti akan terasa sakit dan pegal-pegal.

Kariya menghela napas, mencoba menerima kenyataan ini dengan lapang dada (tanpa menyadari bahwa Ia masih mempunyai masalah lain mengenai belanjaan titipan sang kakek angkat).

Ketika sedang mengistirahatkan diri, sesekali Kariya mencuri pandang ke arah sang pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia memperhatikan secara seksama bagaimana cara pemuda ini menangani anak-anak tersebut. Begitu tenang dan teratur; sangat berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang (malah) sering _tertindas _ oleh keluguan dari anak-anak polos yang lucu tersebut.

(Oh, tapi mungkin hal ini juga karena Ia baru pertama kali menghadapi anak-anak secara langsung, jadi Ia masih belum mengerti dan belum terbiasa dalam menghadapi tingkah polah mereka.)

Terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Kariya tidak menyadari saat ada suara seseorang yang memanggil dirinya.

"—_lo?_ Halo?"

Kariya tersadar dari lamunannya lalu mengerjapkan matanya seketika.

"Eh—ya?" jawab Kariya, sedikit gelagapan.

"Terima kasih karena barusan kau mau membantuku,"

Oh, ternyata itu suara milik sang pemuda bermanik seteduh senja. Kariya menjadi sedikit salah tingkah, sebab Ia merasa tidak enak karena ketahuan sedang melamun.

"Terima…kasih…?" gumam Kariya kebingungan, "Tapi… aku kan tidak membantu apa-apa sama sekali…?" tanyanya heran.

Senyum ringan dari sang lawan bicara kembali menyebar di wajahnya. "Tetapi barusan kau sudah berbaik hati mau membantuku. Sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih banyak, aku sagat menghargainya," ucap pemuda itu tulus sambil menatap Kariya dengan tatapan lembut.

_Haah. Tipikal kakak-kakak yang baik dan ramah, ya._

Meski terkesan terlalu formal dan terdengar agak lawas, namun menerima ucapan terima kasih seperti itu membuat Kariya merasa tersipu hingga akhirnya Ia menjadi sedikit canggung. Kariya merasa bingung ingin menjawab apa, hingga akhirnya Ia malah salah tingkah sendiri dengan memainkan batu kerikil yang ada di tanah demi menyembunyikan rasa malunya itu.

"…Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku padamu, ya?"

Perkataan yang barusan dilontarkan oleh sang pemuda berkulit pucat mengembalikam Kariya pada kondisi normal seketika.

"Ah…! Aku juga belum memperkenalkan diri, maaf atas ketidaksopananku ini…!" tutur Kariya formal, tampaknya terbawa suasana. Baru saja Ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja calon kalimatnya diinterupsi oleh sebuah suara.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke. Namaku Tsurugi Kyousuke." Ucap pemuda itu dua kali, menyebutkan namanya pada Kariya terlebih dahulu.

"Ah… baiklah, Tsurugi-san—"

"—Tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja aku Kyousuke," potong pemuda itu lagi.

"Uhm… baiklah, Kyousuke." Jeda sedetik, "…Namaku.. err… _Kar… …saki_. Kau boleh memanggilku Masaki." Ucap Kariya, sengaja mengecilkan volume suaranya di bagian nama sehingga nama lengkapnya tidak dapat terdengar dengan jelas. "…Senang bertemu denganmu!" sambung Kariya, (dan) tanpa sengaja menunjukkan senyum komersil miliknya (yang sudah lama tak Ia perlihatkan lagi sejak Ia mundur dari dunia _showbiz_).

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Masaki." Kyousuke membalasnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Kaokan burung gagak yang menggema di atas kepala mereka berdua seolah-olah menjadi semacam pengingat bahwa hari sudah semakin larut. Seketika, Kyousuke pun segera teringat bahwa Ia harus segera pulang sementara Kariya sendiri (akhirnya) teringat pada barang belanjaan yang sang kakek titipkan padanya.

"Ah, kelihatannya aku harus pulang sekarang. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu…" pamit Kyousuke pada Kariya. "…Sampai jumpa lagi."

Kariya menggangguk kecil. "Ya, sampai jumpa lagi. Hati-hati di jalan…" balasnya demikian, meski di dalam hati Ia sama sekali tak yakin bahwa mereka akan bertemu kembali dalam waktu yang dekat. Sederhana saja, sebab Kariya adalah tipe orang yang kurang suka keluar dari rumah kecuali jika ada keperluan yang betul-betul mendesak.

..Ya, contohnya membeli koyo untuk sang kakek angkat ini.

Seusai melambaikan tangan sebagai salam perpisahan singkat, Kariya berbalik arah memunggungi Kyousuke dan berjalan pulang menuju ke kediamannya di desa terpencil tersebut. Pemuda itu mempercepat tempo langkahnya agar dapat segera sampai ke rumah sang kakek, namun takdir berhasil menghentikannya ketika sebuah objek visual yang terlihat asing di matanya berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Langkah kakinya perlahan-lahan melambat hingga akhirnya betul-betul berhenti, tatkala benda asing tersebut berada dalam wilayah jangkauannya.

Kariya membungkuk, memungut benda tersebut dengan tangannya.

"…_!" _ Kedua bola matanya melebar seketika. _"..Ini..."_

Detik itu juga, Kariya segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Akan tetapi, sudah tidak ada sesosok pun yang tinggal di sana selain dirinya. Hanya ada warna gelap yang akhirnya menimpa sang senja di ufuk sana, serta bayang-bayang dari burung gagak yang beterbangan di angkasa. Juga capung-capung merah yang melayang-layang di sekitar pematang tersebut.

Kariya mematung di tempatnya berdiri, membiarkan angin yang menerbangkan ilalang-ilalang rapuh membelai lembut rambut hijaunya. Pandangan matanya lurus ke arah di mana Kyousuke pergi menghilang barusan.

.

.

.

"…_Kyousuke, ternyata kau penggemar '__Berusaiyu no Bara'…?__" _gumam Kariya dalam hati ketika Ia melihat gambar Oscar dan Marie Antoinette—yang _style_ gambarnya sangat mirip dengan buatan Ikeda Riyoko—di kertas gambar temuannya tersebut.

* * *

**-TALE 1-**

'satintail'

[First Sketch: Exordium]

* * *

**Rambling Author:**

_SOL-SOL REGOSOL, SOL! SOL-SOL REGOSOL, SOL!_

...Oh, abaikan komat-kamit gaje di atas; itu semacam jargon salah satu kelompok yang ada di praktikum Pengantar Ilmu Tanah.

Lalu maaf, saya bawa-bawa bahan kuliah sampai ke sini. Maklum, saya tipe orang yang suka kaya gitu. "OTL

Terus, itu seriusan **"Kyariya Pyamu Pyamu"** itu sejenis parodi dari **"Kyary Pamyu Pamyu"**.

Nah.

Bedakan ya antara "Pyamu Pyamu" dengan "Pamyu Pamyu". :))

#digiles

.

.

...Kemudian, informasi nggak penting lainnya, judul fanfic ini kalo disingkat jadinya **WC**, lho.

Terusnya, chapter dua masih digarap.

.

.

Eng, padahal niatnya saya mau bikin oneshot sederhana aja.

Tapi ternyata ada banyak adegan yang pingin saya masuki, jadi...

...Maaf karena udah bikin fanfic ini jadi cerita multichapter. "OTL

.

.

Baiklah.


	2. Satintail—Interlude I

******Disclaimer:**

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Warning:**

Pemakaian istilah tidak umum. Kekacauan struktur penulisan & gaya bahasa. Penyalahgunaan fungsi tutup kurung dan garis pemisah secara berlebihan. Genre yang tidak jelas. Lalu lirik-lirik lagu picisan di bawah tentu saja adalah karangan saya sendiri. Kemudian masih tak bisa lepas dari AU, OOC, typo, dan gerombolannya. Kejanggalan masih meraja lela.

**Important Note:**

_Saya meler parah._**  
**

* * *

**[flashback]**

* * *

_"Di antara semak dan rerumputan hijau_

_Serta di bawah kanopi pohon yang rindang_

_Angin bertiup dengan lembut_

_Menyebarkan nyanyian alam yang merdu_

._  
_

_Sinar matari bersinar hangat_

_Seperti senyummu yang menghangatkan hatiku_

.

_Ketulusanmu, kebaikan hatimu_

_Lebih putih dan bersih dari awan yang dinaungi oleh langit biru…_

.

_Oh.._

.

_Sebening embun yang membasahi dedaunan_

_Sosokmu senantiasa menyejukkan perasaanku_

_Jika hujan telah reda dan pelangi telah tiba_

_Izinkanlah aku menemukan semanggi berdaun empat_

.

_Untukmu…"_

.

Bait-bait tadi meluncur dari bibir seorang pemuda yang tengah menyenandungkan lagu tersebut sambil menggoreskan sebatang _charcoal_ pada sebuah kanvas berukuran 35x50 senti.

Kanvas yang tadinya putih itu perlahan-lahan mulai tertimpa oleh warna hitam yang timbul dari permukaan kanvas dan arang yang saling bergesekan; sedikit demi sedikit mulai menunjukkan goresan yang timbul membentuk sebuah lukisan.

"…_Kyousuke?"_

Sebuah suara (yang sangat singkat) menginterupsi kegiatan yang sedang pemuda itu—Kyousuke—lakukan.

Ah, rupanya kalimat barusan dilontarkan oleh sesosok laki-laki yang memiliki ciri fisik menyerupai pemuda yang sedang sibuk menggambar ini. Sosok itu kini sedang menatap ke arah Kyousuke dengan tatapan terperangah.

"Kau belum pergi tidur…?" tutur laki-laki itu kemudian, menyambung kembali kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong oleh jeda singkat barusan.

Kyousuke membalas pertanyaan laki-laki itu dengan sebuah gelengan lemah sebelum Ia membuka mulutnya, "…Belum, aku masih belum mengantuk." Jawab Kyousuke lugas.

Mendengar jawaban yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Kyousuke, laki-laki yang satunya lagi—yang ternyata adalah kakak kandung dari pemuda ini—menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu menatap lembut sosok adik semata wayangnya itu. "Kau ini… jika sudah serius, selalu saja jadi gelap mata…" tuturnya sambil tersenyum simpul sambil membawa kedua kakinya untuk berjalan mendekati sang adik. Setelah itu, Ia menepuk pelan ubun-ubun Kyousuke dan mengusapnya penuh kasih sayang, kemudian berbisik, "...Tapi jangan sampai terlalu memaksakan diri. Bagaimana pun juga, kau harus memperhatikan kondisimu dengan baik…" ujar laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum, di mana dalam interval suaranya terdapat gurat kekhawatiran yang tak begitu tersirat.

Kyousuke mengangguk pelan. "Ya, _nii-san_…" jawabnya singkat, "terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku dan terus merawatku selama ini…" katanya Kyousuke lirih, kali ini _charcoal _di tangannya sudah berhenti berdansa di atas kain berbahan kanvas.

Seketika, suasana berubah menjadi sedikit sendu.

.

.

"_Nii-san_,"

"…Ya, Kyousuke?"

"Aku…takut."

—**Deg.**

(Hati sang Tsurugi kakak mencelos seketika.)

"…Aku takut, jika aku belum mampu menyelesaikan mahakaryaku sebelum aku—"

"—Kau pasti bisa, Kyousuke." Ucap Yuuichi—sang Tsurugi sulung—dengan mantap seraya meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pundak sang adik. "Kau pasti bisa segera menemukan objek gambarmu dan menyelesaikan mahakaryamu—_segera,_"

Kyousuke tersenyum tipis. Bola matanya berputar, bergerak ke menatap lantai kayu yang tengah mereka pijaki.

"Tapi..."

.

"—_Lautan langit biru.._

_Hamparan rumput hijau…_

_Mentari bersinar hangat,_

_Tersenyum pada dunia…"_

_.  
_

Seketika, kedua mata milik Kyousuke terbelalak sedikit. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertunduk, menghadapkannya ke arah sang kakak yang tengah menyenandungkan bait pertama dari salah satu lagu kesukaannya dengan suara yang begitu merdu, indah, dan juga penuh dengan perasaan.

.

"_..Kicau burung bernyanyi,_

_Riak air mengalir,_

_Menceritakan kisah tentang_

_Sebatang dandelion…"_

_.  
_

Tsurugi kakak yang semula menyanyikan bait-bait lagu tersebut sambil menutup mata, kini mulai membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan sambil menatap sosok sang adik dengan tatapan hangat.

.

"_Walaupun Ia kecil,_

_Walaupun Ia rapuh,_

_Namun asanya luas,_

_Melebihi… _

_Samudera biru..."_

_.  
_

Hati Kyousuke terenyuh. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tersenyum menahan haru, lalu memutuskan untuk ikut bernyanyi bersama sang kakak.

.

_**"Ketika angin datang,**_

_**Menyapa dandelion,**_

_**Benih-benih harapan **_

_**Mengangkasa ke udara…**_

.

…_**Dandelion pun,**_

_**Beterbangan di angkasa,**_

_**Dengan membawa,**_

_**Sejuta cita dan asa…"**_

* * *

**[end of flashback]**

* * *

**A/N:**

****_"ONAJI YUME WOOO MITERUUUNDAAAA...~"  
_

__#stress sorangan


End file.
